jerry_b_andersonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Manser
Manser & Jerry in Kitzbühel '''ist ein Hörspiel von Jerry B. Anderson aus dem Jahr 2017. Es gehört zur FakeBlog Welt "Der König von Mettenhof". Das Hörspiel ist ein durchlaufendes Heargame. Ohne großen Vor- und Nachspann. Handlung Manser & Jerry fahren in den Winterurlaub nach Kitzbühel. Genauer gesagt hat der fette Priester diesen Urlaub ohne Wissen des Königs organisiert. Er holt Jerry aus einer wichtigen Königsbesprechung, die in der Bücherei des Bildungszentrum Mettenhof stattfindet, raus. Als "Vertretungskönig" ist der widerliche Musiklehrer und Fischbimmser Uly The G. vorgesehen. Angekommen in Kitzbühel verrät Manser, dass er ein teures Penthouse organisiert hat. Die beiden gehen vorerst in eine Kneipe, die einem guten alten Freund von Manser gehört. Dieser ist der Chef so gut wie jeder Bar und Kneipe in Kitzbühel. In einer anderen Prom Kneipe treffen sie dann auf "Z-Proms" wie Uschi Glasenbergen, Bennson Tewaagenbergen, Katharina Wackernagel und Sarah Lombardi bzw. Sarah Engels. Durch Mansers dauerhaftes Promiattacken wird der Abend einfach pure fun. Altersfreigabe In diesem Hörspiel kommt es nur zweimal zu absolut ekligen und frauenfeindlichen Sprüchen. Diese Sprüche werden laut den FHSK (Freiwillige Hörspiel Selbstkontrolle) Prüfern nebenbei gesagt. Das Hörspiel bekam bei Veröffentlichung eine FSK16 Freigabe und behält diese bislang. Erfolg Den Erfolg von diesem Hörspiel wird man momentan nicht rausfinden können, denn Jerry B. Anderson plant noch keine Veröffentlichung auf einem größeren Kanal. Trivia - Das Hörspiel gehört jetzt schon zu den Lieblingshörspielen von Jerry. - Er hat das Hörspiel an einen bekannten deutschen Regisseur geschickt. - Der Ort Kitzbühel wurde gewählt weil Jerry gerne die "Soko Kitzbühel" im ZDF guckt. - Mitte, Ende Januar ist der zweite Teil mit dem Titel: "Manser & Jerry in Kitzbühel II - Der Pistenkacker" geplant. Manser bekommt hier auf der Piste Durchfall, wird scharf und ködelt sehr junge Mädchen voll. - Im Hörspiel kommt sehr oft das Wort "Alter" bzw. "Alder" vor. Wenn Manser schnell redet kommt es dazu. Es ist eine Erweiterung der sogenannten "Talk-Evolution". Dazu gehört auch ".... of no Return with the Insects of life", welches bei fast allen Dingen anzuwenden ist. Kommentare '''Cynthia Rodenstock von der Zeitschrift "Supersticker" schreibt: ''"Endlich mal wieder super witzige Jerry-Unterhaltung. Auch wenn es zweimal eklig wird - Im Großen und Ganzen ein super Hörspiel."'' Rolf Winneck, Erotikshop-Besitzer, schreibt: ''"Schon beim Zuhören habe ich mich gleich winterlich gefühlt. Einfach herrlich mit Mansr & Jerry in diese Kneipe zu gehen und diese Z-Promis zu attacken. Ein wahres Meisterwerk und Gott sei Dank bekommt am Ende noch eine Hurette das Face voll."'' Charlene Wilson der Schülerzeitschrift "Wir Schüler in S-H" schreibt: ''"Endlich mal nicht so abartig pervers wie die Eiderspleaser"-Reihe oder "Ein Abend am Strand" und dennoch frauenfeindlich, dauerhaft auf aggro recorded. Es scheint mir so als ob der gute Herr Anderson total auf Drogen ist. Hörbar ist das alles nicht."'' Die Zeitschrift "Wir lieben Hörspiele" schreibt: ''"Ein Meisterwerk! Ganz großes Hörkino. Wir freuen uns auf den zweiten Teil."'' Nominierungen / Auszeichnungen Das Hörspiel wurde für das beste Winter-Jerry Heargame nominiert. Auszeichnung ist noch ausstehend. Link Hier geht es zum Hörspiel "Manser & Jerry in Kitzbühel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NBXeQe0ijU Einzelnachweise -google "Soko Kitzbühel",website "Kitzbühel", google "nightlife kitzbühel",google "kneipen kitzbühel", website "mettenhof",website "bildungszentrum mettenhof" bücherei",google "katharina wackernagel",google "sarah lombardi",google "sarah engels"